Trailmon
Trailmon is a Digimon from the Digimon series. They serve as the transportation in Digimon Frontier. They resemble trains and have the ability to connect the real world to the Digital World. There are several types of Trailmon who differ vastly in appearance; however there are sometimes more than one Trailmon of each type, as shown when the DigiDestined encounter an old Angler in a Trailmon graveyard. All of the Trailmon (except Ball the Trailmon who has no dialogue) are played by Dave Wittenberg in the US Dub. The latest model of Trailmon appeared in Digimon Next. Worm the Trailmon Worm is a brown Trailmon with four yellow eyes. Digimon Frontier Worm carried all of the DigiDestined except Koji Minamoto (who rode on Angler instead) to the Digital World for the first time. Worm also wins the Great Trailmon Race with Takuya. He also seems to be able to breathe fire as an attack or defense mechanism. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Angler the Trailmon Angler is a light blue Trailmon with one red eye. His name comes from the fact that an angler is a type of fish with a phosphorescent appendage growing out of its head to lure its prey to it. This appendage looks exactly like the light sticking out of Angler's head. Digimon Frontier Angler is the train that took Kouji to the Digital World. He is quite fond of chocolate. Another one was in the Trailmon Graveyard, where Zoe, J.P., and Tommy went to find information on the Rose Morning Star. Another was shown competing with Tommy in the Great Trailmon Race. Dave Wittenberg voices Angler the Trailmon in the style of Heimlich the Caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Franken the Trailmon Franken is a red Trailmon with two green eyes. His name comes from Frankenstein. Digimon Frontier Franken carries Koji around the Digital World. He likes to sleep. He also competes with Koji in the Great Trailmon Race Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Mole the Trailmon Mole is a pink Trailmon with two green eyes. He is named because he looks like a pink mole. Digimon Frontier Mole is the only Trailmon that won't carry passengers because he is very ticklish. However, he does let Zoe Orimoto ride him during a race among the Trailmon. Dave Wittenberg voices Mole the Trailmon in the style of Droopy Dog. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Buffalo the Trailmon Buffalo is a dusky purple Trailmon with one green eye and three yellow horns. Digimon Frontier Buffalo laughs a lot and nearly runs over the DigiDestined in episode 5. He bullies Worm during the race. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Ball the Trailmon Ball is a lime green Trailmon with one blue eye. He is the first Trailmon to appear on a battle card (#Bo-99t). His attacks are Cool Running and Break Spark, and he can evolve from Hagurumon, ToyAgumon, or Solarmon. Digimon Frontier The DigiDestined are shown riding Ball in the beginning of the movie Revival of the Ancient Digimon/Island of the Lost Digimon. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Kettle the Trailmon Kettle is a yellow Trailmon with two blue eyes. He looks somewhat like a duck Digimon Frontier Kettle helps the DigiDestined—and Seraphimon's egg—escape from the evil human-spirit Digimon. However, Grumblemon and Arbormon spy on him and trace his route back to the DigiDestined. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Raccoon Dog the Trailmon Raccoon Dog is a light green Trailmon with two red eyes. His name comes from the fact that a raccoon dog, also known as tanuki, is an Asian animal that's related to the dog family, but has a mask like a raccoon. The light green Trailmon also has a mask like this. Digimon Frontier Raccoon Dog first appears in the Trailmon race. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Dark the Trailmon Dark is a black Trailmon with one red eye. Digimon Frontier Dark runs from the Dark Terminal to the Human World. He brings Takuya back to the Human World after his crisis of faith and returns him once he finds his resolve again. Dave Wittenberg voices Dark the Trailmon in the style of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Trailmon (C-89 Model) The C-89 Model looks much like a bullet train. He can adopt a battle form named to protect his passengers. In this form, he is armed with machine guns. While attempting to return Tsurugi and his friends to Light City, he is killed by a Commandment armored train. Digimon Next Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Battle Armament Trailmon These are the type of Trailmon modified for battle when serving Barbamon and his forces. Digimon Next Mummymon likes riding around in these armored Trailmon. Attacks * Cool Running * Break Spark Notes and References